Death is a crows game
by bobtheperson
Summary: Something I've been working on please give reviews!


Death Is A Crows Game

Kaz brekker had been clear, killing jan van eck was the last resort,they didn't want to kill a member of the merchant council in broad daylight in front of people.

"He cannot suffer if he's dead." kaz said, and that had been the end of it. The crows didn't say anymore.

Jan van eck came surrounded by guards dressed in red and gold, they're heads turned right and left, taking in the surroundings,looking for threats. From the hang of their coats mathias could tell they were all armed but there, surrounded by three huge guards was a hooded figure. Inej.

Mathias was surprised by the amount of gratitude that flooded him. Although he only knew her for a short time, he admired her courage from the start. She saved him and the crew multiple times,putting herself at risk to do so. Mathias often questioned many of his choices, but never his commitment to seeing his friend freed. He only wished she separated from kaz, the wraith deserved better.

Both parties reached the bridge, kaz and Alys walked forward. Van eck signalled the guards holding inej.

Matthias looked up. From the other rooftop, Jesper's mirror was flashing frantically. Matthias scanned the area around the bridge, but he couldn't see what had gotten Jesper so panicked. Kaz's retreat appeared clear. when Matthias looked past Van Eck to the east, his heart filled with dread. The streets were dotted with clusters of purple, all of them moving toward the Stave. Stadwatch.

Was it just a coincidence or something Van Eck had planned? Surely he wouldn't want to risk city officials finding out what he'd been up to? Could the Fjerdans be involved? What if they were coming to arrest both Van Eck and Kaz?

Matthias flashed his mirror twice at Nina. From her lower vantage point, she wouldn't see the Stadwatch until it was too late. Again he felt the cold lash of the wind, heard his voice calling her name, felt his terror rise as no answer came. She'll be fine , he told himself. She's a warrior. But Jesper's warning rang in his ears. Be careful. She's not quite herself. He hoped Kaz was ready. He hoped Nina was stronger than she seemed. He hoped the plans they'd laid were enough, that Jesper's aim was true, and Wylan's calculations were correct.

Kaz and Van Eck exchanged the shortest of nods. Kaz kept a gloved hand on Alys' shoulder. He doubted she would try to run off, but who knew what ideas were pinging around in the girl's head? Then Van Eck signaled to his men to bring Inej forward, and Kaz and Alys started across the bridge. In the blink of an eye, Kaz took in Inej's odd posture, the way she held her arms behind her back. They'd bound her hands and shackled her ankles. A reasonable precaution , he told himself. I'd have done the same thing. But he felt that flint inside him, scraping against the hollow places, ready to ignite into rage. He thought again about simply killing Van Eck. Patience , he reminded himself. He'd practiced it early and often. Patience would bring all his enemies to their knees in time. Patience and the money he intended to take off this merch.

"Just a moment," said Van Eck. "Alys, what are we naming the child?"

"Alys," he repeated, "what name are we giving the child?"

"The baby?" replied Alys in confusion. "Jan if it's a boy. Audelia if it's a girl."

"We agreed audelia is what you're naming your new lorakeet."

Alys' lip jutted out. "I never agreed."

"Oh, I think audelia is a lovely name for a girl, Satisfied, van eck?" Mathias could almost feel the disgust and hatred kaz put into the last word.

"Come," Van Eck said, ushering Alys forward as he signaled to the guard holding Inej to release her.

As Inej passed jan Van Eck, she turned her face to him and murmured something. Van Eck's lips pinched and his eyes widened.

And in a fraction of a second, kaz and inej were gone. There was no evidence stating they were there leaving jan van eck and his minions shocked and speechless.

Wylan van eck smirked and almost felt sorry for his father. He had no idea what he was in for. Jan Van eck just had to roll the dice because death, it's a crows game.


End file.
